


Double Delinquent

by jargoc



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jargoc/pseuds/jargoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin aka 'Quiz-bowl' hates Edd aka captain of the swimming team and the biggest pain in his ass, but sometimes he could be pretty cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Delinquent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shark & Minnows](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21944) by asphyxion. 



> While scrolling through the kevedd tag, I came across the picture below and I needed to write something for it.
> 
> Art belongs to asphyxion of tumblr

Double D—or Double Dickhead as Kevin liked to call him behind his back—had always had a thing for the smaller red head. What type of thing? Kevin didn't know, but Edd  _always_  picked on him. Maybe the beanie wearing bully actually genuinely enjoyed bullying him, but Kevin sensed it was something bigger than that, something deeper.

Sexual harassment wasn't the most effective way to bully someone, honestly if Double D hated him, he could easily beat Kevin in a fight—not that Kevin wouldn't fight his hardest, but he was being honest with himself. Sure, sexual harassment wasn't pleasant so Kevin understood why it was being used as a weapon against him, but he couldn't stop thinking about the times where Edd had stepped in when some other third party had tried to bully the red-headed nerd. He had saved him on multiple occasion, and even though Kev owed him no sense of appreciation—come on, this kid was a fucking  _bully_  he was mean, an asshole, and just a bad person—but he found himself a lot less afraid of Edd and a lot more grateful.

It could be that Edd just was possessive, that much was certainly true, but there was something else. They  _way_  that Edd stepped in every time was what got Kevin thinking. How was he always there at the right time? It was almost as if Edd was always watching Kevin, always there as some sort of silent protector. A protector that used bullying as a ways to cover up some other feeling.

Ok, so maybe Kevin was just over analyzing the situation, but he couldn't stop himself. Double D was acting weird lately, and by weird he meant nice. The taller teen was a lot less aggressive, granted that was also because Kevin hadn't been taking his shit as of late, but still Double Dickhead was starting to have some actual appeal and Kevin couldn't stop thinking about him.

He scrawled out Double D's name onto a piece of paper and stared at it, circling his pen around the name. What was it about him that Kevin found so intriguing? He had been nothing but horrible to him and now Kevin was confused.

"Hey Quiz Bowl," an unfamiliar voice sounded from behind him, ripping him from his thoughts.

Kev turned and was face to face with some football jock that he had never met before. He raised an eyebrow at the teen and nervously adjusted the hat on his head, "Are you talking to me?"

"Well that's what your hat says, right loser?"

Kevin's eyes narrowed at the taller boy and huffed, "Yes, but that's not my name."

The jock rolled his eyes and took a dangerous step closer to Kevin, looking down at him, "It's your name as far as I'm concerned," he growled, "You're sitting at my table, Quiz Bowl. So get up before I make you."

Kevin was so not in the mood. He looked around at the full cafeteria, and then back to the Jock. There were no other seats, and he was sure that this kid had never sat here before. He was just being a dick, and Kevin was stubborn. "There are no other seats," he said, his voice soft but stern.

"Is that my fucking problem, twerp?" The jock said, lifting Kev up out of the seat by his collar.

"It's about to be, if you don't place him back into his seat." Kevin knew that voice, and his heart sputtered as he looked over to Edd who was now glaring hard at the Jock.

The jock laughed, and dropped Kevin roughly back into his seat. "What, is this your boyfriend, Double dork?"

Kevin's heart fluttered again and he cursed silently at it.

Double D scoffed and stepped between Kevin and the jock. He pushed hard into the football player's chest, "Yeah and I don't like neanderthals putting their filthy hands all over him, so if you could be so kind, and retreat back to the cave you came from, that would be splendid."

Now Kevin's heart was beating up in his ears. His freckled cheeks were stained with a deep red. Since when did he agree to be Edd's boyfriend? When did that even become an option?

Kev's thoughts were interrupted again by a loud crashing noise and Edd falling into his lap. The jock had pushed him really hard, and Double D was no match for the buff football player. He was strong but… not that strong.

"Greetings, Pumpkin," Double D said, a smirk wide on his face before the jock pulled Double D from Kevin's lap and held his fist up to punch him.

Kevin moved fast then. He shot up from his seat messenger bag in hand and pulled Double D back. "Come on," Kev said, pulling Double D away by the hand and sprinting out of the cafeteria.

The jock yelled something after them but Kevin didn't quite catch it. He was too focused on the fire spreading from his hand and the erratic beating of his heart.

Once they were a safe distance away, Kevin turned to Double D, their hands still intertwined. He panted and smiled at Edd, "So… boyfriend?"

Double D actually fucking blushed, and Kevin's heart dropped into his gut. The beanie wearing teen rolled his eyes and pulled Kevin to his chest before pulling Kevin's hat down over his eyes. "Don't get so cocky, Pumpkin," Edd said, letting go of Kevin's hand to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Double D!" Kevin protested, pulling up his hat to see the teen walking away.

"I have a meet today," Edd said over his shoulder, he smirked and winked at Kevin, sending a warm shiver down into his stomach, "Better see you there."

And for once, Kevin nodded in response.


End file.
